


Wrap Me Up In You

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (again), He had no words, M/M, Poor Clover, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sharing Clothes, Winter is Scandalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow's been pranked by the flock. James is used to Qrow enough that this doesn't phase him much but Clover is at a complete loss for what to do...
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Wrap Me Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to do a variation of the skirt prank that goes around where the kids decide to get Qrow into a skirt because Tai did it to him back at Beacon. But since they are their own little monsters they had to do their own twist to it. (I bizzarly had the though of Qrow dressed like this pop into my head and had to justify writing it somehow.) This is the end result...
> 
> Poor, poor Clover...

James blamed Ozpin (and Taiyang- he’s sure that the blond’s pranks “inspired” this one). He respected the man for all he’d done to be sure but the wizard had always fostered a certain level of chaos around him. James understood it, honestly he did. There were things in life that couldn’t be controlled and he taught his students to accept and work with that truth. It was a wonderful philosophy that taught them important life skills. But it also led to things like… _**this**_.

Beside him Winter and Clover were both silent, the former he assumed was horrified and the later presumably trying to keep his reaction under control (like himself). For just a few moments ago Qrow had sauntered into his office to tell them about the latest prank the Beacon kids had decided to play on him. (James was convinced this was targeted at him and possibly Clover more than at Qrow for all that he’s the apparent victim.) As if it wasn’t immediately obvious on sight.

The scythe wielder was dressed in what could be mistaken for his normal combat gear at first glance. Actually _looking_ at it proved that to be false. His shirt was a shimmering see-through material of the same color and pattern as his normal shirt with the same design embroidered on it, allowing an excellent view of his torso. His cape was now red lace that was frayed at the end and did little to hide him from the exposure of his shirt. His black pants had been swapped out for a skin tight pair that was also lace, flashing teasing samples of his long pale legs. (They’d given him snug white combat shorts to wear under it so he wasn’t fully exposed, thank the gods. James didn’t think anyone in Atlas Academy was ready for that. He certainly wasn’t, no matter how personally pleased he would be to see all of him. His office was _not_ the place for such things.) His normal combat boots were on and Harbinger was at his back. 

“So anyways… Just make sure that the training showers were only rigged for me so no one else gets stuck in there since that’s when they took the chance to swap my clothes. I can still take a mission and fight in this but you’re gonna have to deal with the news if I do cause I ain’t doing interviews or whatever.” Winter made a noise (she sounded like she was dying) of protest at the very idea of Qrow walking around in his current clothes. James was impressed that she’d managed to stay silent for so long given her opinion of his long time lover. Still, he didn’t want all of Atlas and Mantel seeing Qrow in such a state either. (This outfit would be made a private matter between Qrow, Clover and himself. He was sure there would be teasing from the kids…) 

“No. No, I think we can manage without you until we can get you your proper gear returned. There are no pressing missions today in any case…” James cleared his throat, turning to his two subordinates. “Ah, Winter, if you wouldn’t mind going to talk to the Beacon hunters? Your sister may be able to help us with this little… issue.”

“Of course Sir.” The woman rushed out of the room as professionally as she could, clearly not wanting to be in the same room as Qrow with him dressed as he was any longer than she had to be. At least she hadn’t looked like she wanted to stab him this time. (He didn’t think so anyways… His attention was admittedly elsewhere so he may have missed the hostility.)

“Issue? You think the outfit’s a problem? I kinda like it Jimmy. Don’t you?” The hunter gave a cocky grin as he gave a twirl and leaned against the wall to put himself on display for them both, obviously enjoying the two of them unable to take their eyes off of him. James wondered if Qrow was in on this prank. He wouldn’t put it past the man to rile his boyfriends up if he was bored and wanted attention. 

This, however, was a bit unfair to Clover so he doubted that Qrow had anything to do with it besides going along with the prank. The younger man had only joined their relationship a few weeks ago and hadn’t had the chance to get used to Qrow’s antics (or the antics of anyone who he traveled with). He was betting Yang was the driving force behind this one. (She was her father’s daughter after all.) He didn’t have any way of proving it though. (He was still considering putting her on the supply runs to Amity for the next month even with no proof. He loved the view but hated that Qrow was walking around the Academy like that. He was only willing to share with Clover.)

A small helpless sound came from the blushing, wide-eyed brunette next to him to prove his silent point. James placed a soothing hand to the small of his back and gave Qrow a small glare. To his credit the small raven looked apologetic for tormenting their new boyfriend. (He was so used to messing with Jimmy that it’d slipped his mind that Clover hadn’t built up the same resistance to his teasing, he’d gotten used to the man’s confident flirting these last few weeks. In Clover’s defense they were all properly clothed when it took place.) Though he knew it wouldn’t do much good, he drew his cape over his shoulders, covering himself as much as the flimsy fabric would allow. 

James left Clover’s side to remove his greatcoat and held it out to the smaller man. (Cloer didn’t think he’d seen the General remove it so often while still on duty before Qrow showed up in Atlas.) “You should head back to our apartment.” 

“Yea.” Pushing up off the wall, the Branwen took the offered clothing and slipped it over his shoulder. There was an echo of resigned annoyance when he slid his arms into the sleeves and his hands were nowhere near the cuffs. At least it was large enough to cover him completely (even if the damned thing was dragging the ground behind him). Strangely, Clover seemed even _more_ red-faced and uncomfortable than before. Which was kind of the opposite of what they’d been going for…

At a loss as to what he’d done to cause that reaction, Qrow sighed to himself and headed to the door. As he opened the door the calling of his name made him pause and look back. James was standing next to Clover once more with a small smile. “We’ll be joining you shortly.” Traces of humor laced the General’s voice and Qrow ducked his head to hide his grin, hurrying out of the office and down the hall. 

Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this… Maybe the kids had been doing him a favor more than pulling a prank…


End file.
